Printed circuit boards having M.2 connectors traditionally provide a configuration in which a first end of an M.2 storage card is inserted into the M.2 connector at an angle, followed by pushing down on the opposite end of the M.2 storage card so that the M.2 storage card is aligned substantially parallel with the printed circuit board. When a printed circuit board having M.2 connectors and M.2 storage cards inserted therein is housed in an adapter, the cover of the adapter can be used to push the end of the M.2 storage card down into parallel alignment with the printed circuit board. However, care needs to be taken with respect to what part of the M.2 storage card is contacted by the cover when the cover is used to push down on the M.2 storage card. For example, if the cover contacts fragile components of the M.2 storage card, this can cause damage to the M.2 storage card.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.